Taken
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: in an alternat world Zim is a well disiplined soldier but that has nothing to do with this story, meet a little smeet that was found by a human female and on his 15th birthday he finds out that his real home is coming to take him back, by force. rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-birthday

**I had a dream the other day about invader Zim. it was kinda sad, but I woke up before the ending could happen. So this is how taken came to be. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ari! Wake up birthday boy." My mother called from downstairs. Hey, my name is Ari today is my birthday. I'm fifteen years old today, well I look fifteen, the truth is I've been in this family for about thirty years, my mom's an old lady about fifty I think. Most people think she's my grandma upon closer inspection. "I made your favorite breakfast so put on your clothes and come down."

"Ok, mom, I'm up I'll be right down." I said as I threw the covers off me. My mom's the best, fact all the people in our town were real nice people. You see I'm not like most people in the world; I have green skin and inhumanly green eyes, no ears and no nose. When my mom found me thirty years ago she wondered how I was even breathing, I was a freak, and yet she still took me in as her own. I hoped out of bed and threw on a hoodie and a pair of pants then ran downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mornin' mom." I said hugging her from behind. She turned and smiled down at me.

"Mornin sugar, I hope you're as excited as I am. Today's a special day." She said, I grinned exposing my sharp row of teeth. My smile normally scared people who didn't know me, but I am a nice guy yaknow? A knock on the door kept me from answering, even though I really was excited, today we were celebrating my birthday at the community center.

"Hey Ari you up yet? Come on we wanna wish ya happy birthday!" my friends tanner and shelly shouted from outside. They had been friends of mine since my mom found me, well ok maybe few years later but anyway. I quickly gulped down my breakfast and told my mom I'd see here later, then ran outside to see a pudgy boy with sandy blond hair and a girl with black hair and blue eyes waiting for me.

"Hey Ari watsup?" Tanner asked.

"Are you ready for a day full of cake and sugary comas?" Shelly asked, she was kinda weird in the way that she would put a morbid twist into things fun like my birthday. I didn't mind it, that was her way of being a loving friend.

"Aw come on Shelly don't do that now, cake and ice cream are the best and they don't put you into comas." Tanner said, nudging shelly. Yup that was Tanner the only one who could say something like that to Shelly.

"Tell that to little jimmy." Shelly said, yup these two were my best friends in the whole world and all the greatest friends too. They learned to tolerate me; green skin and all.

"So anyway happy birthday Ari." Tanner said.

"Yes, happy birthday." Shelly said in her monotone voice.

"Good morning to you guys too. So what do you wanna do today?" I asked, putting my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Arcade and pizza anyone?" Tanner asked, video games and food, Tanner's blood and breath as we said it was, he couldn't go without the two together.

"You and your video games and food it's no wonder you're so fat." Shelly sighed,

"Hey I'm not fat I'm fluffy." Tanner whined.

"You're not funny either."

"Hey, I say we go for a little while yaknow?" I said they tended to argue from time-to-time, you'd never know they both secretly liked each other; I only know this because well Shelly told me and Tanner was obvious, it kind of sucked for me since I liked Shelly too, but Tanner's my best guy friend so I backed off.

"Alright what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Tanner shouted as we turned to go, Shelly stopped and her eyes went blank.

"I see terror waiting, something bad; fire and blood." She said, that was another thing shelly tended do, have premonitions about the future, but sometimes they were nothing.

"Shelly you had another thought, what'd you see?" Tanner asked. Shelly shook her head, then narrowed her eyes.

"I just told you, moron." She said. "But it was probably nothing. Let's try not to worry bout it."

"Alright, as long it was nothing." I said, hopefully she was right and it really was nothing. Shelly had never had a forewarning as scary like that, and by the look on her face she also didn't want it to happen, for whatever reason. Shelly never told us everything she'd see, only key points. Her looked worried me though I wonder what all she really saw, I wanted to ask her, but I decided to shrug it off and go to the arcade with my friends.

** Alright there you have it, the first chapter of Taken. I hope you all enjoyed it. at the moment I'm watching Biloxi Blues, I feel bad that homosexuals couldn't serve in the military, homophobia is such a sad thing plain old ignorance and closed minded idiocy, much like racism. I feel strongly about both things being completely moronic and those who think it's fun to humiliate another based on their orientation or skin color…anyway that's my moral code for the day! Ja-ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- having fun

**Now I've never done a story like this, so this is a whole new experience for me, those who have read any of my other stories know what I mean. I'm having lots of fun with it though. Yaknow? Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

What Shelly said really bugged me, I tried not to think about too much but I couldn't stop myself.

"Hey you gonna eat your pizza Ari?" Tanner asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah no go ahead." I said.

"Honestly Ari if you keep encouraging his eating habits he'll never learn." Shelly said. I shrugged.

"Eh, let him indulge a bit," I said then grinned evilly, "Ya never know when you're last day on earth will be right?" I asked with a wink to Shelly, Tanner stopped at mid-bite.

"That's a joke right? You're joking, that's a bad joke. Food doesn't decide your death day." He said freaking out, it really was a joke but how little I knew what would happen that day.

An hour of pizza and video games later we decided to back to my house for the party. Mom had surprised me with a huge cake that must have taken her all day to bake, mom never bought store brands of anything because of my allergies to just about everything. It sucked not having a normal body for that exact reason, that and not being able to go swimming in the local pool.

It was a great day, all my friends were there, which really only consisted of Tanner, Shelly and mom. however what Shelly had said still gnawed at the back of my mind, I looked over at Shelly to see if she was still thinking about the same thing she smiled and said it was nothing, when I asked her, but I knew she was lying. whatever she wasn't telling me and Tanner must have been bad.

"Here Ari, open this present first, it's from me sugar." Mom said holding a small red box with a white bow on it. I opened it lifting the box to reveal a silver pocket watch, it had a picture of mom and dad in it, like dad's, oh I forgot to mention, my dad died a year after mom had found me, nothing bad like an accident, his heart just gave out on him. I looked up at mom, she smiled.

"Thanks mom." I said biting my lip, then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned seeing Tanner and Shelly smiling brightly. I raised my brow in suspicion; usually when they did that it didn't mean well for me.

"Happy birthday Ari!" Tanner shouted as he and Shelly held up a bag, apparently Tanner was broke from playing video games so Shelly agreed to let him put his name on her card. I opened it. It was a charm of some kind, it had a blue skull and some kind of demon head connected by a silver chain.

"It's a charm to ward off evil spirits, I found it at one of the online boutiques I shop in." Shelly said, I smiled it was nice, so I attached it to my hoodie. Suddenly the house began to shake; it was odd since our town wasn't known to have earthquakes. Then there was a loud humming noise, we all ran out to the back yard to see what it was, and there it was in the sky; a large floating object. There were several of them in the sky actually, with lights and a weird symbol on them; they looked like something out of the scifi movie I watched last night.

The largest space ship landed in front of the house, we ran to the front to see a shorter version of me with crimson color eyes. We all stared wide eyed at him, or her I couldn't really tell. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, I turned to see Shelly staring in fear, was this what she saw?

"Ari you have to run now," She said in a panicked voice. "They're coming to take you away!" just then there was a loud sound of gunfire, and a scream. We all turned out attention to the sound and saw our neighbor, or rather what was left of him. Then hundreds upon hundreds of the creatures that looked like me stormed out of their ships shooting and running throughout the city.

"Quickly everyone go to the basement!" Mom shouted, we all turned and started running just then the thing that looked like me turned and fired at my mom. She fell to the floor.

"Mom!" I screamed, turning to save her but Shelly and Tanner grabbed me and dragged me downstairs. Once down there Tanner locked the door, I began to cry. My tears burned my skin, Shelly knelt down next to me.

"It's alright Ari, your mom's not dead, she's going to live, they won't kill her." she assured me, but I didn't want to hear it.

"What were those guys?" Tanner asked, I shook my head, I didn't know what they were, but they looked just like me.

"They're like Ari," Shelly said, "Here to take him away."

"Take me away? To where?" I shrieked, Shelly shook her head.

"All I saw was them taking you away." She said.

"This is what you saw?" Tanner asked, then there was a banging on the door a masculine voice shouted.

"We know you are in their, come out and your human pets will be spared." It said, I looked over at the door, Tanner and Shelly were huddled next to me, hoping that the thing would go away. It didn't, it kept banging on the door.

"Go away!" Tanner shouted, Shelly cupped her hand over Tanner's mouth keeping him quiet. The banging continued for a good half hour, before it stopped. We started to relax a bit, but then the door was kicked in, and several of the soldier-like aliens gathered around the room, making way for two much taller versions. The three of us stared up at them in fear.

"W-what do you want with us?" Tanner asked, the one dressed in red looked down at him narrowing his crimson eyes at us.

"It's not you we're after." It said, the one in purple frowned.

"Man they're ugly." The purple one said, "Get the smeet so we can go home, this planet's creatures are really ugly." Just then two of the alien creatures grabbed me by the arms and began to tear me away from Shelly and Tanner. I fought with all I could, trying to escape their grip when two others grabbed my friends prying their hands off my hoodie.

"Let him go!" Tanner screamed.

"You can't take him!" Shelly yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let go! I'm not going! Let go!" I struggled, I even kicked at one of the things grabbing me.

"There's no use in fighting it kid you're coming home where you belong." The one in red said. His words didn't stop me from struggling however. Then I felt a blunt object hit me in the back of the head, I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was my friends; their faces filled with fear and terror.

"Ari!" I heard one of them scream, before I completely black out.

**I decided to jump right into the main point of this story, what do you think so far? hmm? The ending to this chapter kept changing, it went from Ari going willingly, to being bribed out by saying his mom would live, then to being dragged out. Anyway tell me your opinions please. Ja-ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter Ari was in the middle of his birthday celebration, when the Irken empire came out of nowhere. He was torn away from his friends and his mom, shall we see what happens next? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When I finally came to I hoped that everything that had happened was just a horrible dream, however when I looked around at the room I was in I came to the nightmarish realization it wasn't. I was now in a room, it looked more like a cell than a room though. It was so small, and everything was metal, there was no sink, nor bed of any kind and the door was a slab of metal too; it didn't have a doorknob either. My guess was it was on the other side. I stood up, staggering a bit, the back of my head still throbbed from where I was hit. I then went over to the door.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?" I asked, I heard a slight scuffle of feet, but other than that I got no answer. There were so many questions buzzing inside my head. Where was I? Where were my friends? Was my mom still alive? Remembering that my mom was shot by these look-a-likes made me sad, and a little hateful towards them. What right did they have to take me away from the only home I knew?

I sat on the floor of my prison, not that I had a choice since there was a lack of furniture. I looked myself over, I was still wearing the clothes I was wearing when I was taken; I even still had mom's pocket watch and Shelly's charm. I was so happy to see they hadn't taken them. Then I heard a voice.

"Detainee from cell 1409 has awaken, shall I alert the Tallests?" said a voice. I turned to the door. 'Tallest?' what in the world was that? Were they those taller versions of me that captured me? thinking of them made me want to scream in anger.

"No, they said they wanted him brought to them the moment he came to." Said another voice on the other side of the door. I jumped up when the door opened seeing shorter versions of me with guns. I was a bit taller than them, which was kind of cool, I was the shortest person in our class back home. I think they resented me for it though, I wonder why that was.

"It's time to meet the all mighty Tallests." The one to the right said. The one to the left slapped a pair of weird looking handcuffs on my wrists.

"If you try anything kid, these will send a shock straight to your squeeldesplooch." He said, I gave him a look.

"My what?" I asked. The two stared up at me like I was an idiot, they then shook their heads and dragged me off to see these Tallests guys.

~0~

"Ah it's about time you woke up kid." The Tallest Red said to me, I said nothing, just stared at my shoes.

"We've been search the entire galaxy for you, to bring you home. You know that kid?" he continued. I looked up.

"Home? You took me away from my home!" I shouted, the Tallests looked down at me.

"Did you really think you were a low life form from that planet?" The Tallest Purple said, I said nothing.

"You're an Irken, part of the Irken empire! You belong with us, not those low-life forms on that soon-to-be conquered planet." Tallest purple went on. I looked up at them, what did they mean soon-to-be?

"Now, what has your PAK told you about our great Irken race." Tallest Red asked, I gave him a confused look.

"My what?" I asked. The two exchanged looks.

"Your PAK, I imagine it's still functioning properly given your squeedleesplooch has not killed you." Tallest Purple said. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"I have no clue what you're talking about; what's a PAK? What's a squeedlee-whatever?" I asked.

"Do you not even know anything about your home planet? The Irken race?" Tallest Red asked. I shook my head hesitantly. I didn't know anything they were talking about, this all just seemed like some kind of video game or bad alien movie.

"Well then we'll have to teach you a bit of your great heritage, but later. Now what's your name?" Tallest Red asked.

"A-ari." I said, Tallests paused for a moment.

"Man that's an ugly name. That simply won't do." Tallest Purple said, I frowned. My mom gave me that name.

"From now on you're Zip." Tallest Purple said. Another smaller version walked up.

"But my Tallests, I'm Zip." He said, the Tallests turned to him, then pushed a button. The little alien formally known as Zip was then sucked up into a tube, and was sent crashing into a nearby planet.

"Anyone else named Zip?" Tallest Red asked, everyone shook their heads, I gulped, if this was how the Irken empire worked, I'll just have to go along with whatever plans they had for me; until I could find a way home.

**Ari is now a Zip, sad they took his name away from him too. I feel sorry for the other guy named Zip though. Anyone else wonder why handcuffs are called that? They go on your wrists not your hands. Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ok, here's a thought for people who have to pick and prick at every little detail in a FANFICTION! If you have a better idea write it yourself, please don't take from other peoples fictions. Don't get me wrong I love constructive criticism it's what helps me live through the day, but damn man, let me type it before you make comments about the items my Oc has, you'll find out why I didn't have them take them soon enough. So please don't nitpick, but also don't be a jackass and stop reviewing because you read this and got your feelings hurt. Thank you. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

After my second encounter with the Tallests I was sent back to a room, it wasn't the same prison cell I was in before, this one I could come and go in as I please. It was furnished, and more importantly _didn't _have guards in front of the door. I was happy for that, but something told me I was still being watched, that feeling bugged me. I looked down at the charm Shelly had given me; I wondered if they were alright. The guy that shouted at us before I was taken said that they would be spared, but could I really trust these guys? They sent one of their own into the dead of space.

I kinda felt bad for that guy, so for now I would keep his name. I had to get back home no matter what it took; I needed to get back to my mom, my friends, my normal life. I began to sob, never in my entire life had I felt so much hatred toward a person. If it was the last thing I did; I was going to make these guys pay!

A knock on my door shook me from my thoughts. I turned and saw another Irken, she was maybe a hair shorter than me with purple eyes, she wore some sort of uniform. It kind of looked like a mini dress with leggings. She smiled at me, making me feel a bit uneasy.

"Hello, my name's Eli. The almighty Tallests have requested I tell you that we will be landing on Irk soon." She said, still smiling.

"Irk?" I asked. Eli giggled.

"Our home planet silly, we will be arriving soon and I will be showing you around. What's your name?" Eli asked me.

"My name is Ari, but they renamed me Zip." I said. Eli pursed her lips.

"Say what's that on your clothing?" she asked me, I quickly moved my hand over Shelly's charm.

"Nothing." I said.

"Better not let anyone else know about that nothing, otherwise you'll be in trouble." Eli warned, then smiled again.

"Well I will see you when we land." She said walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

A hour passed before we actually landed, Eli returned grabbing me by the hand and dragging me off the space ship. The planet looked like a space military camp; Eli stopped and turned to me smiling like she did earlier.

"Welcome to Irk!" she said putting her arms up in the air like the planet was some kind of vacation spot.

"This is Irk?" I asked, Eli nodded still smiling, she then grabbed me by the arm again.

"Come on I gotta get you an invader uniform or you'll be sure to be ridiculed by the other Irken invaders." She said, I gave her a confused look.

"Invaders?" I asked.

"Yep, the mighty Tallests have decided to have you sent to help our greatest invader; invader Zim!" she said. "I'm so jealous of you yaknow Ari?"

"Why? I don't want to take over planets." I said Eli stopped, turning back to face me. Her smile had disappeared and was replaced with a worried look.

"Why not? We're Irken, that's what we were cloned to do." She said. I shook my head—wait did she say clone?

"Cloned? What do you mean by that?" I asked. Eli tilted her head, like a confused puppy.

"Hasn't you PAK told you anything about our kind?" she asked me in return, I shook my head.

"All Irkens are clones we have no real parents or anything like that. Our empire is constantly expanding too." Eli explained.

"If we're all clones, who's the original?" I asked, Eli shook her head.

"No one really knows, not even the Tallests." She said, "But we're getting off track, come on you need a uniform."

Eli dragged me all the way to a building, I didn't understand what it's sign said but Eli said it was where I would get my invader uniform.

"Hm, this size should do, try it Ari." She said tossing me a mini dress like shirt with a black pair of tights, I looked at her.

"This looks like it's more for a girl, not a boy." I said, Eli giggled.

"The uniforms are all the same until you hit a certain rank; after that you can create your own uniform, like miss Tak!" she explained, I groaned then went to the changing room to try it on. Annoyingly it fit.

"Excelent!" Eli exclaimed.

"Now what?" I asked, I didn't really want to wear this stupid thing but if I didn't I was afraid I was going to end up like the real Zip and sucked up into space. I had managed to find a place to put mom's watch and Shelly's charm; heeding Eli's warning to keep them out of sight.

"Now we go see the Mighty Tallests; they'll assign you a SIR unit and Zim's planet for conquest." Eli said.

"But I don't want to take over planets." I said, Eli turned furrowing her brows and staring at me.

"You have to stop saying that ok?" she said, I didn't answer, "If you keep saying that they'll deem you a reject and you'll be sent to the splatter arena!"

"What's that?" I asked. Eli gave me a look of worry.

"It's a bad place Ari," she said then looked down at her wrist, as if looking at a watch. "We'll we have some extra time. I'll show you."

~0~

We ended up at this large coliseum looking place, the writing was in Irken so Eli had to tell me that is read 'Splatter arena.' We went inside and heard cheering and crashing sounds. Eli held tightly to my wrist, I didn't understand why until we went to the root of the sound; inside there were crowds of other Irkens looking down at other Irkens who were down into the pit like arena of the coliseum.

"That is splatter arena." Eli said pointing down, I looked and saw two other Irkens fighting each other. One was covered blood and was missing an eye and his legs, the other was missing one arm which was probably torn off somehow. Around the two were bloody corpses of Irkens littering the arena floor. I stared in horror.

"If the Tallests deem you a reject, if you're lucky they'll just set off your PAK and it will terminate our squeedleesplooch, if you're not; this will happen to you." Eli said, then the one with one arm summoned some kind of spider like appendage and cut off the one with no legs' head, ending the battle in a bloody mess. I turned back to Eli, who looked back at me with a somber look.

"Even if you win you still die. So never let the Tallests or anyone find out you don't act like the rest of us." She warned. I nodded, then Eli grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the arena. I stared back at the arena where I witnessed the gruesome end to one of Irk's own.

"Here I thought school bullies were cruel."

**Yay fourth chappy. Ok now Ari knows just how bad Irk can be. Next chapter meet Ari's SIR unit, and see him find out just which planet he will get to conquer. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Been forever since I updated huh? Sorry bout that. Ok recap last chapter Ari met a female Irken; Eli, a really sweet Irken invader who showed him around Irk. When he told Eli he didn't want to be an invader she showed him the splatter arena. Now I'm not sure if that's a real part of the show of invader Zim or if I just ripped this off a very much used thing for fan arts in . whatever I used it. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Welcome ne invader! Zip!" Tallest Purple shouted, I had left Irk and was now standing next to Eli before the Tallests. I fought the urge to glower at them, for fear they would shoot me into space.

"I imagine Eli told you about Irk?" Tallest Red asked, Eli nodded.

"Oh yes my Tallests; he's now very much informed about our great race." She said, I said nothing; the whole 'history' about Irk was that some alien from a far off planet had come here, and began clone his or herself creating an entire race of Irken. From the day we were created to the day we finally died we were invaders and enemies to the entire galaxy.

"Good, now Zip, we have a special assignment for you." Purple said, I stayed quiet but looked up at them.

"We have an invader on a strange planet, he's our best invader but he's having a bit of trouble with this planet, it seems a certain inhabitant keeps getting in his way." He continued.

"We're sending you to aid our comrade; on planet earth!" Red announced, the others in the room all cheered. I went wide eyed; earth…no _home_, I corrected myself. I was being sent home to help this Zim person take it over. Did they really not know that they had just tore me away from that planet? Or were they tormenting me? Whichever it was I hated them even more for it.

"See Kip? I told you! You're so lucky." Eli whispered nudging me happily. I looked at her, as she then gave me a warning glance, and the images of the Splatter Arena flooded back. I shivered.

"You will be traveling to earth in about an hour make the best of it." Red said, I nodded as the two left along with the other irken's until it was just me and Eli.

"I'm so jealous of you Ari." Eli said, I noted that she called me Ari this time instead of Kip.

"Are they tormenting me?" I mumbled, Eli tilted her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey Eli…" I began, Eli gave me a concerned look.

"I know what you're thinking; why is a person like me helping you and not telling the Tallests about your little trinkets. Right?" she asked, I went wide eyed, how had she known that? Eli looked down at her boots.

"Truth is Ari, I don't want to take over planets either." She said, then grabbed my writs again, dragging me out of the room, "Oh but I nearly forgot I have to get you ready to leave!"

"Eli wait a second!" I shouted. Eli, however, did not stop and kept running.

~0~

"Eli, if you don't want to invade either why are you doing it?" I asked, we had made it to the supply area; which I might add consisted of mainly weird alien snacks. Eli turned and snapped at me.

"Would you keep your voice down?" she shouted in a low whisper.

"Sorry, but that doesn't make any sense." I said, "Why don't you just run?"

"Because; traitors are terminated, and I don't want to die." She said, I shook my head.

"If that's the case why didn't they kill me when I didn't want to go?" I finally asked, Eli shook her head, as she grabbed 'supplies' for my trip.

"That's the thing; no one around her knows why. Usually we don't go looking for our lost comrades, we set off their PAKs and forget about them." She told me, I started to feel sick.

"But I'm sure there's a good reason they kept you. Count your blessings Ari." Eli said reassuringly. I nodded, nothing else I could do about it.

"By the way you shouldn't try looking for your human friends while down there ok?" Eli asked; I gave her a confused look.

"If you do the Tallests will find out; and they'll suffer the most. You have to forget about them Ari." She said, I bit my lip; Mom, Tanner, and Shelly? I had to forget about them? How was I ever going to do that?

"Well it's all packed, let's get you to your ship." Eli said sweetly, as if she hadn't just told me to rip out my heart—not that I had one to begin with.

~0~

"And so we see off our fellow invader!" Tallest Red shouted, I was now in the flight deck, readying myself to leave. I cut my eyes at them, thinking that no matter what I was going to make them pay.

"Alright Zip; the coordinates are already programed into the ship, all you have to do is start it and it will automatically send you to earth." Eli explained to me, "I also took the liberty of fully stocking your snack supply."

I nodded saying nothing; it's not like I could thank her for all the stuff she was covering up for me right there. Eli smiled as if knowing that, then turned to the Tallests.

"Sirs it's all ready." She said saluting.

"Alright Zip, come back with a planet or come back dead!" Tallest Purple shouted, I shuddered, something told me that wasn't a joke. I started the ship—which I might add wasn't so hard to do—and I was off. Off to earth, back to my home planet.

** Been a while huh? What do you think so far? I had a bit of writter's block after the last chapter, forgive me. Anyway review please!**


End file.
